


'Thanks, Dad'

by gaaraspanda_chan



Series: Naruto and Kakashi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Iruka is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaraspanda_chan/pseuds/gaaraspanda_chan
Summary: “Thanks, Kakashi-sensei”.“Hn”.“Thanks, dad”.orIn which Naruto accidentally calls Kakashi 'dad'.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto and Kakashi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156397
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	'Thanks, Dad'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it! (≧▽≦)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned, all rights go to Kishimoto Masashi

The vast blue skies that stretched over the lush greenery of Konohagakure was void of clouds. A light breeze brushed past the village as Uzumaki Naruto was laid on the soft blades of grass of training ground three. He’d just taken a break from the training with Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were sprawled out beside him, both equally worn out and panting- though, Sasuke tried to conceal his harsh breaths but failing miserably.

 _‘Tch, the teme is trying to act cool again’_ , Naruto thought with a slight huff, his big cerulean eyes drawn up into the cloudless sky. Hatake Kakashi looked at his team with a soft smile hidden under his dark navy mask, thinking about how much they’ve improved over the last three months.

 _‘Naruto has been improving his chakra control greatly. Sasuke’s been improving on his speed. Sakura is also improving on her taijutsu’_ , he thought as he settled his gentle gaze on the students, his students. Reaching over to the three chilled water bottles in the shade of one of the many trees, Kakashi picked them up with one hand before walking over to the exhausted children.

“You guys have improved a lot. I’m proud of you three”, Kakashi voiced out his thoughts with his famous one-eyed smile. He threw the bottles over at the three. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura caught them with ease, before looking back at Kakashi and sat up.

“Thanks, Kakashi-sensei”.

“Hn”.

“Thanks, dad”.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura froze and stared at Naruto, who by now was taking large gulps from the chilled water, with shocked coloring their eyes. A few seconds tick by, and when Naruto noticed that no one was moving he slowly brought his half-empty bottle down, glancing at his teammates and sensei with confusion swimming in his eyes.

“Guys? Why are you all looking at me like that? What did I do? What- what-”, Naruto was spared from his rambling when Sakura spoke up.

“You just called Kakashi-sensei, dad. Don’t you remember, Naruto?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow as she slowly twisted her bottle cap open.

“I… did?” he hesitantly mumbled, looking around at his team. When Sasuke, of all people, gave him a slight nod, Naruto could feel his whiskered cheeks light up on fire. The redness crept up from his neck, throughout his face, and all over his ears.

“I- I-” Naruto stuttered. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done.

 _‘Oh no. What if Kakashi-sensei hates me now? He’s going to feel so disgusted. Why wouldn’t he, the village people all don’t like me to begin with... ‘_ Naruto’s thoughts began to run wild, one negative feeling coming after another until he was just left staring at the long blades of grass below with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

By now, Sasuke had gulped over half of his water and Sakura already finished with hers just moments ago.

_Crunch. Crunch._

The grass crunched under Kakashi’s blue ninja sandals as he crept over to Naruto’s still form, his heart swelling with each step.

“Naruto,” Kakashi began. Naruto hesitantly turned to look at him, shoulders hunched as he curled into a ball, with his knees pulled up to his chest.

“You’re welcome”.

Naruto felt the tension leave his shoulders. He stared up at Kakashi’s closed-eye smile, all dark thoughts dissipating at once. Kakashi’s gravity-defying silver hair, his lopsided headband, his navy mask that covered half of his face. The very man who’d made Naruto wonder if this was what a father was supposed to be like. Sure, Iruka-sensei had also played a big part in Naruto’s view on parental figures, but he figured that Iruka-sensei was more motherly than fatherly, all things considered.

 _‘If I had a father, I would want him to be exactly like Kakashi-sensei’._ Naruto thought with a small smile on his normally cheerful face. He faced Kakashi and grinned. Naruto’s grin was the Sun, shining brightly and blinding anyone who glanced at it. His lips stretched from one ear to the other, teeth showing to convey the message as accurately as possible to his sensei.

Kakashi reached down and placed his rough palm onto the top of Naruto’s soft spiky hair. He let it stay there for another moment before soft ruffling the blond locks and retracting his hand. Naruto felt his heart beat in contentment, a giddy feeling akin to a sugar rush filling his being.

“Alright! Let’s get back to training! I’m gonna be the best Hokage, dattebayo!” Naruto cheered with a hearty laugh as he leaped up back onto his sandaled feet. Sasuke and Sakura, who were watching the scene unfold from a nearby tree, let out a soft grin- or Sakura was. Sasuke was leaning against the bark with his ever-present brood, however, his onyx eyes shone with a small ray of warmth as he looked at his friend.

 _‘Dobe’_ , Sasuke thought before jumping into position next to Naruto’s battle stance with a pose of his own. Sakura joined soon after, long bubblegum hair swaying in a ponytail behind her.

“Alright, come at me with all you’ve got!” announced Kakashi, taking on a battle stance of his own.

“Let’s go!” was Naruto’s response as he flew from his position, Sasuke and Sakura following not long after.

* * *

The shadows come to life not long after the blazing sun sets. The starry midnight sky blankets the dimly lit village of Konohagakure, and all of its citizens. After a long day of training with his team, Naruto was feeling exhausted and currently heading to the old playground by the Academy. He let out a sigh.

 _‘I wonder what Kakashi-sensei wanted to tell me’,_ he thought as he aimlessly kept his gaze on the rocky streets of Konoha. After five minutes, he spotted the metal swings. Naruto slowly came to a halt at the entrance of the sandy playground. Kakashi was leaning on the rusty blue slide and beckoned Naruto over with a crook of his finger when he sensed Naruto’s chakra by the entrance.

Naruto hesitantly stepped forward but trudged on anyway. This was Kakashi-sensei, and he could trust him with his life. When Naruto finally stopped in front of the silver-haired shinobi, he felt a pair of strong well-toned arms curling around his waist and pulled him close to a sturdy chest.

 _‘Warm’_ , was Naruto’s first thought when Kakashi embraced him. It wasn’t only the physical warmth that Kakashi radiated off, but rather, also the warmth of, dare he say it, love.

Naruto snuggled into Kakashi’s embrace, his own tanned arms wrapping around his sensei’s neck like a lifeline. He buried his face into the crook of Kakashi’s neck with a sigh of content, as he closed his cerulean blue eyes, a small smile crawling up his face.

Kakashi felt Naruto relax as his chakra pulsed in a happy dance. Kakashi could feel his own heart swell with pride for his student. He pulled Naruto in closer and buried his masked face into the feather-soft golden hair. Naruto smelled like ramen. Kakashi couldn’t help but let a tiny chuckle that rumbled within his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just embracing, and enjoying each other’s warmth. After a while, Kakashi brought his calloused hand up and began stroking the back of Naruto’s head, which was still buried in the crook of his neck.

Naruto felt his sensei stroke his head and felt the contentment in his chest well up. His parched throat threatened to release a purr, but he held it in, barely.

“Do I really seem like a father figure to you, Naruto?”, the hand didn’t stop petting his hair.

Naruto couldn’t talk, he felt his throat close up as if it was filled with soaked balls of cotton. So, he nodded. Naruto nodded minutely, but Kakashi could feel the genuineness behind the action, and he smiled softly. The hand finally stopped threading itself through his now ruffled locks.

Kakashi pulled Naruto half an arm’s length away from him. His charcoal eye was pinched up into a tender eye smile, and when it opened to look at Naruto, it was filled with an indescribable fondness for the boy.

“I’m glad”, Kakashi whispered, before bringing Naruto back into a hug again. Naruto felt small tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

“Thank you, dad”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! o(>ω<)o


End file.
